Crush
by ILOVEALLSTORIES
Summary: An Auslly story for the songs Crush by David Archuleta and Falling For You by Colbie Caillat. Hope you like it!


**This is an Austin & Ally One-Shot about the song Crush by David Archuleta and Falling For You by Colbie Caillat.**

**I will tell you when to play the songs.**

**Austin's POV**

I just got off the phone from talking to Ally about my new song and for some odd reason I had this really weird feeling deep inside of me. Wow what a rush. I think I love her. But the possibility that she would ever feel the same way about me was WAY too much. She only thinks of me as a friend and so do I. Why am I telling myself these lies? I mean all I ever think about is her. She's got me hypnotized and mesmerized. I just got to know if she ever thinks when she's all alone, all that we can be how far we can go. Am I crazy? Or am I falling in love? Is this really just another Crush? I wonder if she catches her breath when I look at her is she holding back like the way she does. I have to walk away she's only a friend. What am I saying? This Crush is never gonna go away. Has it ever crossed her mind when were writing a song. Are we just friends or is there more? It just a chance I gotta take cause I believe I can make this into something that will last forever and ever. I need to make a song out of my feelings I mean I did it for Cassidy so I can surely do it for Ally. No I can't. Ugh, why is this so hard?

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV**

My dad asked me to open the store earlier then when I normally do. I walk up to the store get out my keys while wondering why at 6:30? I put the key in the lock as I push open the doors so I can get out of this heat. Wait. Why is I pitch black in here? And why are there rose petals on the floor? What the heck is going on?

"Anybody here?" Why do I always sound scared?

"You don't need to be scared Ally. I have something for." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Austin?"

"No. It's Trish. Of course it's me."

"Why can't I see you?"

"It's a surprise. Hit it!" Right after he said that a spot light came on the piano which he was sitting at.

"Austin, what the hec-."

"Just shut up and listen." Wow since when was he this mean? **(Start Crush now**) Right after he said that music started to play and Austin was playing the piano.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch your breath  
when I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When I look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way I do,  
Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But I know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

Wow is this how he felt about me?

**Austin's POV**

Gosh I'm sweating so much right now I really hope she feels the same way.

"Austin, that was… Uh, that was… " Oh gosh I knew it.

"See I knew that you thought of me only as a… a friend." As I was saying that I jumped down from my seat and stood 5 inches in front of Ally.

"No Austin, I didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?" I am so mad at myself for falling for her; I knew she would never like me back.

"Can you let me sing my response?"

"Sure here you go." I said as I handed her the mic. She got to the piano and started playing a really catchy tune. **(Start FFY now)**

I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's juusst  
you and me

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my.. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think i'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my.. life  
And now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my.. time  
just thinking about ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my..life  
and now I found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya

Whoa. Boy was I wrong. Ally came back over to me and hugged me.

"I am so sorry for yelling at you Alls."

"Its fine. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I said with a smirk.

"Okay can I ask you three questions?" She said clearly annoyed.

" Go ahead."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No, I almost did twice though. Next question." I said as I winked at her

"Okay. Will you kiss me?"

"Hm… Let me see, YES!"

"Well then do big boy." She said while giggling.

With that my mouth attacked hers and we kissed slowly but passionately. I could see fireworks as I got butterflies. Was this what it feels like when you're in love? Cause I think it is.

**That's it what do you all think? I got a song for the ending it's called Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. You should all look it up. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
